A Movie Night
by Lindsaylbb
Summary: The story was set up in six month after the plane crash. Arizona was finally in the progress of moving on, but darkness remained and her relationship with Callie was nothing like before. On this particular day, she suddenly suggest they should watch a movie. As much as the suggestion surprises Callie, they turned out to be sweaty and streamy on the couch. One shot. WARNING! SEX!


_I really don't own anything. Characters belong to abc stuff and people who have watched "Boy A" may know I got the idea and some words from there._

_English is not my first language and I don't rally care about grammar and I never checked by myself, so deal with it, focus on the story. And Please leave you commends so I would know I have done it right_

It was morning. Another morning. Callie put her hand on her forehead and looked at the dawn outside the window. Time passed till she found enough strength to get out of their bed to face a brand new day's works and tasks.

Between she and the other side the blonde was sleeping. She groaned as Callie moved from their bed to bedroom door.

She went to check Sofia first then she walked into kitchen to make breakfast. Next she would enter the bedroom again to wake Arizona, help her clean and dress then wheel her out to living room. By then the food was just cool enough to 's her little routine now, since her wife got the courage to get out of the bed and allow the brunette to help her three month ago. However except the little play in the morning and the reverse in the evening she didn't get a lot of chance to touch her wife. Yes, Arizona would spend her daytime in living room or go to the therapist, or sometimes Callie would wheel her to parks, they have small talks just as necessary, but that's it. On the day Arizona decided to move on Callie got to lie in bed for the first time in three months. That night she reached over the bed and embraced her wife till the morning. But after that their distance in bed was further and further. Now Callie was not allowed to touch Arizona in bed anymore.

She signed, placed eggs and bread and juice on the table then leaved for bedroom. Arizona was slightly awake. She blinked her eyes multiple times, checked the room and moved to make herself comfortable. That's when pain and sorrow crossed her face. Callie knew that's when Arizona came from dreams into cruel reality. That hurt her, too.

"Hey, good morning. " Callie stepped forward and offered her hand. Arizona held it, putting her other hand on bed to support herself up. She slightly nodded with no expression, "Calliope."

Callie couldn't tell if she was in good mood. Arizona's emotion was still unstable, though she was learning to control it bit by bit.

"Do you feel like to..." Callie hesitated to ask.

"Yep, let's do that"

Twenty minutes later Arizona showed up in the living room. She started to eat slowly and silently while Callie was feeding Sofia across the table. When she was done, she just sat there and wait. Then she stopped her when she stood up to prepare for work. "Wait. I have something to say."

"Umm, okay."Callie was feeling a little uneasy.

"I want to watch some movies tonight."

"What?" Callie was sure if she heard that right.

"I meant we can watch some movies tonight. So you better come home earlier. That's it."

"Oh," Callie was quite surprised to hear that. Going to cinema was still too hard for Arizona to do even she has started physical therapy, By the way, She never offer anything these days except for once she suggested to "have a walk" in a park.

"Fine. I meant, okay. Let's do it." Callie finally answered.

Then Arizona looked down to finish her juice, indicating end of conversation.

When Callie arrived at home in the evening Arizona was still wearing what she wore this morning. She just entered the apartment when Arizona told her, "Get yourself some bear if you want."

"But I have to drive..." Callie hesitated.

"Dri...Oh, no. Nonono. When I said movie I meant DVD."

"What?" The orthopedist was confused. She has been spending all day in hospital how to keep her safe in cinema, how they can have fun without accidents, but now...

"Remember last time we were out? I managed to get a couple. I meant for us to watch them here, in the living room. "

"O...Okay." Callie gave in as she hardly went against Arizona's will these days.

She did as Arizona gestured to make herself comfortable on the couch, watching Arizona crutched herself towards kitchen.

It was too hard for Callie to just sit and watch as Arizona struggled to walk. Even after three months of physical therapy she was still to weak to gain full balance and walk smoothly.

It took like two seconds before the brunette stood up and said,"Wait, what do you need? I'll get that for you."

Arizona stopped, turned her head without moving her body, "Just, bear, you know, chips, movie stuff."

"Okay." Callie moved to reach her arm to support her back to the couch step by step, then went for food and put dvd into the player.

Finally they got themselves comfortable and wait for the film to start.

It was an action movie, somehow on air just around the time that plane crashed. She was planning to bring her wife to cinema for this. But that never happened.

Even now Callie wasn't in the mood to watch a film. She stared at the screen and pretended to laugh when the blonde did, but in fact all her nerves was working on sensing the blonde's action, guessing any possible meaning could be. And now she didn't if she was wrong, but Arizona was leaning closer and closer to her.

That's when Arizona turned to face her. Callie was now nose to nose with Arizona, which panic her because they hadn't been this close since the crash. Arizona was breathing heavily.

"What's this?" Callie made out some words.

The blonde answered with her lips leaning forward to kiss her. That's when it hit her. They have not been kissing, real kiss in this case, for six months and Callie wasn't even aware of this. She was too mental exhaustive to think about it.

But now, thirst rose violently inside her, her heart punching her chest so aggressively Callie wasn't even able to breathe.

Uncontrollably She returned with her tongue. Their hands meet then locked, then let go to touched the other's body. They explored each other with their tongues carefully, pulling back and forth. Arizona was the one who took the next step first. She softly touched her knee, then stretched to her thigh, her hip and finally rested on the waist, pulling them tight together.

When they parted to catch their breath they made eye contact. For months Callie hadn't been able to really looked these once passionate lake blues. She doubted if they ever made is trough the crash. But now, there they are again. These lake blues looked into her heart somehow peacefully.

"I love you, Arizona. I love you. I .. Love you. Oh god.."

The blonde cut her off by pushing her down the couch and herself on top of it. She dangerously balanced herself with her left three limbs. Her left thigh hurt sometimes but that's not stopping her from unbottomed the orthopedic surgeon's cloth and pants. She bent down to kiss Callie, to lick the brunette's neck and tit. Callie was literally buried in Arizona's blonde hair right now. It blocked anything outside and she felt safe here. She gently moved her arms to curl around the blonde's necks and licked her ear, before her hands moved down to touch her wife's hip.

They moved rhythmically until both of them let out satisfied groans.

And Arizona began to cry at that moment.

Callie could felt her tears dropped on her face and that broke her hearts.

"Do you love me? Callie, do you love me?' Arizona sobbed and asked. "Tell me you love me, Callie, CALLIOPE, tell me."

"Of course I love you. Come here" Callie tried to cup the blonde's head but Arizona resisted. "No. No, no,no,..." She tried to sit up but lost her balance and fell from the couch.

Callie's hand firmly held her this time. She leaned up on the couch and brought Arizona to embrace her. "It's okay, Arizona, it's okay. " She gently seething her back.

Arizona sobbed, seemly out of control and rest in the brunette's embrace. Callie just held her until she felt comfortable to let go.

They both sat up and keep silence. The film was still playing but not one was paying any attention. Callie just looked at Arizona, waited for her to do the first step.

"What are you looking at?" The blonde stated rather than ask.

"You."

"Why?"

"Because you are who you are."

"I am not what I were anymore."

"Sure. And changes are the only thing unchanged. Remember me when I was in that bar? I lost my confidence and believed that nobody would love me. But you changed me. You made me stand up to face my dad. You made me...to be a confident surgeon who was once fired."

" I love who you are. You are not made up of some features of some mass, you're one special existence in the universe that nobody can replace."

"And if changes are happening, I want to be changed together with you. I love you and that's what I want to do."

Callie has obviously prepared the speech for a long time. She just never got a chance that Arizona would actually listen.

Heard her speech a tear went down from the blonde's cheek. She made a pathetic wry smile.

"What do you think I think?" Callie cupped her face and asked.

"I just wanted it to be right." Sobbed, she let that broken words out.

"It' IS right, love. It is right as long as we stayed together, facing it together. "

Arizona slightly nodded her head. Then she rested her head on Callie's shoulder. The film was over and now it was playing songs. When it was over, she smirked. "And we can have one of this next time.

Callie laughed. "What do you think about bathtub."

"Awesome."

"We'll have a drink, We'll cuddle, we can treat that as a date."

And they had a long, romantic, not pushing kiss.

_AN：I sort of wanna write about what happened when Callie got them back to bed but I think this is ok for now._


End file.
